We Grow To Love, We grow To Hate
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: This is a Mimato story, I have improved it! Can Mimi save Matt from the evil clutches of Sora?


We grow to love, we grow to hate.  
  
First, if you don't like Mimato (like Sorato) Then DON'T read!   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own digimon or the characters.  
  
Mimi's P.O.V  
  
The sun was shining through my window as I woke up that morning. I was staying at my friend Sora's house in Japan. Sora and her boyfriend Matt broke up two months ago, they still weren't even on speaking terms. Hell, they couldn't be in the same room together without shouting and screaming. I felt bad for Sora I really did, but she had taken Matt away from me before...  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
"Hello, Mimi Tachikawa speaking"  
  
"Hey Mimi it's Sora. Merry Christmas. Did you get your gift?"  
  
"Yes I did, please thank everyone for me"  
  
"Sure. Hey i've got some great news. Matt and I finally got together! Isn't it great!" She was so happy, I on the other hand, was heartbroken.  
  
"Thats great Sora. Listen I better go. We'll talk soon, bye"  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Now that they weren't together maybe I could get with him. I had to tell him how I felt so I called him and we were going to meet up in the park. Luckily, Sora was busy helping her mom at their flower shop.  
  
At around lunchtime I made my way over to the park where I was going to meet Matt. It had took me a long time to pluck up the courage to tell him. If it was any other guy, I would have been fine. But it wasn't any other guy, it was Yamato Ishida, hearthrob of Odaiba, and coolest guy in school. Why would he want to date a ditzy girl like me? I thought to myself, what have I got to lose? It's only Matt. I know him better than most girls, and I have a better chance with him than most of his fans. It was thinking about Sora that made it worse. 'But he broke up with Sora beacause she liked Tai, remeber?' a voice inside my head sai. That made me feel a lot better.  
  
I saw Matt sitting on a bench. He was alone, clasping his hands together and staring at the floor. From here I could see he was frowning abit. No doubt he was lost in thought. I casually walked over to him and sat down not speaking. We sat in silence for a while. He must have sensed my presence because he sat up and without looking at me said  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
I thought for a second. I had to choose my words carefully so I wouldn't ofend him. He turned to look at me waiting for an answer. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. This affected my confidnece a bit.  
  
"Well you see Matt, ever sci- ever scince we met I've always felt, well i've always liked you. A lot more than just a friend." I said i felt my cheeks redden. 'Oh come on Mimi, this isnt you!' I thought and the blush disapeared. Matt was still looking at me waiting for me to carry on. "Matt what im trying to say is that I am in love with you. When I found out about you and Sora I was heartbroken..."  
  
"Sora and I ended a long time ago. It was beacuse of her feelings for Tai and my feelings for you we broke up. I guess I could say the same thing. When you left for America I was heartbroken, so naturally I turned to Sora. She was there for me and I wanted to be with someone. I just wished it was you" His eyes were swirling with emotions. A gentle smile was playing on his lips.  
  
Without thinking I leaned into him and kissed his lips. I left the kiss long enough to linger but short enough to want more. I looked into Matts deep blue eyes and saw something I didn't see when he was with Sora. Love. Pure Love. But this Love was for me and no-one else.   
  
I kissed him again, thi time lasting longer.   
  
Matt and I kissed for a while. Only coming up for breath,  
  
"Wow, Mimi. That was amazing" Matt whispered to me.   
  
"Mimi. How could you do this to me?" Came a voice from   
  
behind me. "I thought you were my friend! It was Sora.  
  
I turned to face her but she was already running off  
  
to her house.  
  
"Sora wait!" I called after her. I wouldn't be able to   
  
catch up with her. She was to fast a runner.  
  
"Great" I mumbled sitting back down next to Matt. "Now  
  
I've got no where to Stay!"  
  
"Hey Mimi, don't worry. You can stay with me. We'll go  
  
round later and get your things from Sora. Well C'mon  
  
it looks like its gonna start raining." Matt said. We  
  
both got up and he put his arm around my waist as we   
  
walked back to his apartment.  
  
Matt was right. A few moments after we got back to his   
  
apartment the skies opened up and the rain literally  
  
fell to the ground. We sat down on his couch.  
  
"Oh it's so cold in here!" I said and instantly Matt  
  
wrapped his arms around me. I turned and smiled at   
  
him. He was so beautiful. His lose golden hair flew   
  
over his face outlining his features even more. His  
  
cerulean blue eys filled with emotion which they  
  
weren't normally like. I was honoured to be the one   
  
who had filled them with such happiness.  
  
"So when do you want to get your stuff back from  
  
the evil clutches of Sora?" Matt asked me noticing  
  
my staring  
  
"Matt she is still my friend. I feel terrible   
  
about what i've done!" I was a little angry. I then  
  
found myself thinking 'wait, why did she get so angry?  
  
They haven't been together for two whole months! It's   
  
none of her business who I go out with!' I found   
  
myself thinking less or Sora each time I had the same  
  
similar thoughts in my head. How exactly had I  
  
betrayed her when she wasn't even with him? No, I wasn't  
  
going to let Sora push me around this time.   
  
"Well we can go now if you like, It's stopped raining,  
  
see?" I said to Matt. He turned to look out the window.  
  
"Ok, lets go and get your stuff."  
  
We made our way over to Sora's apartment. It wasn't that far away from Matt's house so we had no problem getting there. I went over to the door. Sora answered.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have time for people like you" she said with a look of disgust in her features. She was about to close the door when i put my foot in the way.  
  
"Well Im sorry if I upset you Sora but you and Matt ended a long time ago. I didn't scream and shout at you when you told me you were with him and I felt like my heart was breaking. I've just come to get my stuff."I pushed the door open and walked inside.  
  
"Who is it Sora?" Came a male voice from inside her room. I walked into Sora's room and grabbed my bags only briefly noticing the boy that was sitting on Sora's bed shirtless.  
  
I walked out without another door and made my way down to Matt.  
  
"Here let me take them for you, princess" he said as I approached him. He took both of my bags and we walked to Matt's apartment in silence. When we got there he asked me "So how was Sora? I kinda heard you barge in"   
  
"Oh don't worry,Tai was busy keeping her company. He was half naked sitting on her bed.  
  
We both smirked at each other sat down on the couch and wactched the T.V. I was finally with someone who appreciated me.  
  
What do you think? R&R please! 


End file.
